mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Hottie Ho-Tep (Character)
(This page is for the Character from the episode Hottie Ho-Tep) Hottie Ho-Tep, was an Egyptian Prince who returned to life and tried to take Sarah with him to the underworld. Ho-Tep is a 4,018 year old Egyptian prince, who was supposed to marry the Pharoah's Daughter, but refused as he didn't love her, as such he was killed, at the age of eighteen, and buried, but he refused to leave to the underworld until he found love. 4,000 years later his mummy, and all its possesions wound up in the Whitechapel museum, where he was awoken when Benny stole his pancreas (he had used all his Grandma's in a spell to grow a beard, and needed to replace it.) His mummy chased them to Benny's house, however he proved too weak to be a threat, so Sarah left Ethan and Benny to deal with it, they lured it into a cupboard, by throwing its pancreas in there, and left it. However Benny had found it had eaten the pancreas, and did some reading finding that this would cause the mummy to regenerate its body. Ho-Tep then went to Whitechapel High, where he saw Sarah, and fell in love with her, his newly regenerated body, with his charm and ability, wooed her. And she began to fall for him. Ethan and Benny, realizing who he was, started to track him, with Ethan getting more and more jealous. Meanwhile in the museum, the pharoah's guards, who were asigned to stop him from escaping, were also freed and they chased after him. Finally meeting him at Ethan's house, where he had gone with Sarah, however he casually dispatched them with the Crook of Osiris, and revealed his true nature to her. He left, planning to finally part to the underworld, however Ethan and Benny discovered that he planned to take Sarah with him. At first they were not worried as she was immortal, 'till Benny's Grandma revealed that it didn't work like that, and once Sarah drank the sacred tea, she would be sent to the underworld. Realising he was in trouble, he continued his plan. With Sarah to himself, he began the sacred tea ceromony, under the pretence of a simple final drink, before he left. However Ethan and Benny, broke in on time to warn her before she drank the tea. Sarah quickly refused, but Ho-Tep refused to be stopped, used the Crop to imprison her and now planning to force her to go with him. He brought to life the scarabs to stop Ethan and Benny from interfering, but Ethan grabbed his organ jar, remembering that his body and spirit were still linked, and shook it violently, causing his newly regenerated organ to also shake, this broke his concentration, and freed Sarah who pushed him throught the portal, into the underworld. Powers Ho-Tep, was quite powerful, he used the Crook of Osiris to direct some of his powers, and using it he could banish people, or imprison them in a energy bubble, he could also bring statues to life, and control them, as he did with the sacarbs, move objects with his mind, and summon a doorway to the underworld. Trivia *He is the second enemy to be defeated by being pushed into the underworld, the first was Muladvarp. *Interestingly, despite being Egyptian, he speaks perfect English. *When he died in Egypt, he was beheaded. But, if he was, that mean his head wouldn't be on. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:One Appearance Only Category:Monsters and Creatures Category:Undead Creatures Category:Season 2 Guest Stars Category:Minor Characters